Visual content is commonly presented to members of an audience. Conventional approaches for displaying visual content for consumption by the audience members commonly involve showing such visual content on a medium such as a blackboard, whiteboard, poster, or the like. Moreover, displays are oftentimes utilized to present information in a visual form to a number of audience members.
By way of example, displays are oftentimes employed in settings such as classrooms, conference rooms, and so forth to allow a presenter to show visual content to the audience members. Substantially any type of visual content can be rendered upon a display to the audience members. For instance, videos, static images, text, and the like can be outputted upon the display to the audience members.